Ivory Coast
by Luv 2 Write Romance
Summary: Conferences, vodka, orange juice, and a hung over morning. Russia/OC


All the other countries had a habit of looking at Russia as slowly advancing terror. In a way, he was. Ivory Coast knew that much. Many of the nations were arguing about something, but Russia had that weird and often terrifying way of making them calm down when he felt the need for peace amongst nations and cooperation. But this time was different. He, much like Ivory, was just eager to leave. Russia's purple eyes caught her watching him. She smiled and he smiled back. She looked down to the side, embarrassed. She had a bit of a crush on the occasionally gentle giant, but at the moment all she really wanted to do was go home and dig into a plate of alloco. But the dreams dashed when Britain started arguing with her big brother France (which she swore they often did for the sake of arguing).

"They are annoying da?" Ivory jumped. She hadn't even seen him come over. She gave a smile and gave a quiet agreement. She'd never been known to be very outspoken having lived under the influence of her brother for so long.

"You are so quiet. Are you always like this?"

"Sometimes," she said, her temper flared usually when someone got in the way of something she desperately wanted, Russia for instance, "I only raise my voice when I deem it necessary."

"Would you like to become one with Russia?" It was such a random question and so out of the blue that for a second she was quiet in somewhat shocked surprise. Knowing he could be just as dangerous as he could be gentle, she went with what she thought would be a safe answer.

"I'll consider it," she said.

"Good to hear, Ivory. It makes me happy to know that Russia may be greater still."

"It makes me happy to know you're happy," she said in a joking manner, her words holding more truth to them than she was willing to let on. He chuckled.

"You're funny da? Maybe we can do the hanging out that the other countries do. I would like to get to know you better." She looked at him and blinked as a light pink tint that was barely noticeable – but noticeable all the same – appeared on his cheeks. Of course she was ecstatic but of course she couldn't let on just how ecstatic.

"I'd like that," she said as his small smile widened a little bit.

**RussiaRussiaRussiaRussia**

Ivory was at Russia's house sitting on a couch in his home as he sat next to her. It had become a bit of a habit, meeting like this. By now it had been a few months ago when they had spoken at the conference, and now they were quite close. They had been chatting away happily over a shared bottle of vodka, courtesy of Ivory whom thought it would be polite to bring a gift. They both had a slight buzz which of course meant things were a little different. Russia seemed bigger and more powerful than normal just as Ivory seemed daintier and something more… Whatever it was, Russia couldn't quite put his finger on it. A few orange juice and vodka mixed drinks later and they were both moderately drunk, just enough for good judgment but not enough to keep some things they kept to themselves from coming out. It was Russia who revealed it first. Whatever it was he noticed earlier seemed a little more prominent now. He'd always known it was there ,sober or not, but now that he was drunk he was a little more curious to find out. Russia squinted a bit and leaned down to look at her more closely, trying to figure it out. Ivory looked back slightly confused but more mesmerized by his pretty eyes. She'd always loved the color purple. She leaned forward a little more to look at them better, the idea of personal space lost on her in her drunken haze. Russia finally figured it out. There wasn't something different about her. There was something different about the way he viewed her. She was certainly pretty, her skin a mocha color and her thick black hair braided with decorative beads in her nation's flag colors on the ends and her eyes were a mix of amber and brown and of course her very womanly figure was attractive too.

Out of the blue, Russia pressed his lips to hers in a sloppy, drunken kiss, missing slightly and hitting more along the side of her mouth, but he quickly corrected the problem, kissing her square on the mouth, a kiss which Ivory eagerly returned. Russia roughly grabbed the back of her head and pressed her forward, deepening the kiss further. She moaned slightly, enjoying how he handled her. His hands roughly lifted the edges of her shirt and he let his hands explore the smooth skin of her sides, stomach, and back. He picked her up and placed her in his lap holding her body flush against his own. She broke apart, gasping for air, and he attacked her neck. Then he stood, leaving her no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to keep from falling, and began to head towards his bedroom.

**RussiaRussiaRussiaRussia**

Ahhh… drunken nights… always leading wild evenings and hung over mornings and, sometimes, regrets. Yes, their night was wild, yes, they were hung over in the morning, but regrets? Even when they woke up next to each other, their night a little blurred but not so much as to not know what had happened, they didn't regret anything. In fact, they actually rather liked it.

"I really like you, Ivory," he said lying next to her looking into her golden eyes while she looked back. "Like" was just the start for the two.

"I really like you too, Russia."


End file.
